The Cybermen, part 1
by BlueHedgehog1997
Summary: The sequel to "The Daleks: Universal Invasion!" After a long day of fighting Daleks, a new evil has come to invade Mobius! The doctor must team up with the heroes of Mobius once again! Rated T for blood, language, & violence. Doctor Who is owned by BBC & Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega.
1. Chapter 1

The Cybermen, part 1, chapter 1.

**Hello, & welcome to my twentieth fanfic! And welcome to the first installment of "The Cybermen," the sequel to "The Daleks: Universal Invasion!" Much like that fanfic, this story is going to be in three different crossover categories. And if you've read "The Daleks: Universal Invasion," you'll know what those three categories will be. Alright, here we go! The first chapter of "The Cybermen!"**

The doctor went back inside the TARDIS & left the Mushroom Kingdom. After a long busy day of fighting Daleks, he thought, "Damn, what a day. I ought to get some sleep." He went to the bed he installed in his TARDIS in case he isn't back in his world for a long time. He would've gone back to his world, but he was just simply too tired to control the TARDIS to go back home. He fell onto his bed & slept for the rest of the day. "Ahh… it's good to get some sleep again," he thought.

**The next day…**

The doctor woke up & got up from his bed. He decided to take a look at an enemy detector he installed in case more enemies invade another world. "Let's see… wait… let me guess… more Daleks?" he thought. Then the alarm went off & he saw that it was actually a different enemy. "Cybermen? That's different," he thought. Like the Daleks did, the Cybermen were heading towards Mobius. "Well, I better go back to Mobius," the doctor said. "Allons-y!" the doctor shouted, transporting to Mobius again.

**In Mobius…**

Sonic & Yasunori were challenging each other in a race. "Alright, this challenge is to see who can run the fastest!" Tails shouted, being the announcer of the race.

"You ready, Yasunori?" Sonic asked Yasunori.

"I'm ready!" Yasunori answered, feeling confident.

"Alright, this is a race between the two cousins! The cousin who wins this race will get free chili dogs!" Tails announced.

"Alright!" Sonic & Yasunori shouted in unison.

"Ready? Set… Go!" Tails shouted, waving a checkered flag.

Suddenly, when Sonic & Yasunori ran really fast, the TARDIS machine showed up right in front of them, & they hit the TARDIS. "Ouch!" both Sonic & Yasunori shouted in pain.

"Oh no!" Tails shouted. The TARDIS was falling down, & then it fell of a cliff that was supposed to be a left turn for Sonic & Yasunori. It kept falling & falling.

"Ahh! What the fuck just hit the TARDIS!?" the doctor shouted, inside the falling TARDIS.

"That could've been the doctor!" Tails shouted.

"Not just could've been; it IS the doctor!" Sonic shouted.

"Ahh! Allons-y! Allons-y!" the doctor shouted. Then the TARDIS hit the ground real hard, landing on dirt. "AHHH!" he shouted in pain.

"Oh man! I better run down there!" Yasunori shouted.

"We'll go with you!" Sonic & Tails shouted in unison, following Yasunori. Sonic & Yasunori were running down fast, while Tails had to fly with his two-tails to land safely.

They got to the TARDIS & opened the door. They saw the doctor on a wall in the TARDIS, feeling pain. "Are you alright, doctor!?" Sonic, Tails, & Yasunori all asked loudly.

"Ouch… maybe, maybe not," the doctor answered, his back feeling pain. "Alright, which one of you did it?" he asked.

Sonic, Tails, & Yasunori all looked at each other. Then Sonic & Yasunori said laughed nervously & said, "We're sorry, doctor."

"That's okay… as long as I can get up… ouch! Can someone help me?" the doctor asked. Tails flew in the TARDIS & picked the doctor up. "Thanks, Tails," he said, thanking Tails.

"You're welcome, doctor," Tails replied. "Anyway, what brings you by?" he asked.

"Because Mobius is going to be invaded again!" the doctor answered.

"What!? By Daleks again!?" Sonic, Tails, & Yasunori all shouted in panic.

"No, a different invasion," the doctor said. "Another group of robots called Cybermen. They are human-like robots that can electrocute you if they touch you."

"Well, at least it's better than being killed only by attacking each other," Yasunori replied.

"You said it," the doctor replied. "Anyway, we'll need a different plan. One that can kill the Cybermen!"

"Right!" Sonic, Yasunori, & Tails replied.

"Alright then, let's get to it!" the doctor said. He, Sonic, Yasunori, & Tails ran off to announce the new invasion in Mobius.

**And that's the first chapter! I hope you liked it! I'll be updating on either Friday or Saturday, so expect to see more of the attack against the Cybermen! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


	2. Chapter 2

The Cybermen, part 1, chapter 2.

**Hello, & welcome to the second chapter of my twentieth fanfic! Seeing as how we're still in April, I figured I'd post the second chapter to this fanfic! Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

The doctor, Sonic, Yasunori, & Tails were running off to announce the Cybermen attack in Mobius. "Do you guys know where I can announce this attack?" the doctor asked.

"There's a podium right over there!" Tails answered, pointing to the doctor's left.

"Alright! Perfect!" the doctor replied. He ran up there & used his microphone to announce the invasion. "Attention all Mobians!" the doctor announced. "There will be another attack in Mobius! Last time, it was the Daleks! But now, the invasion involves Cybermen! They aren't as dangerous as Daleks, but they will electrocute you if they touch you! All of you who have fought the Daleks, follow me! Everyone else shall run for their bloody lives NOW!"

The Mobians who didn't fight the Daleks ran for their lives. Everyone who _did_ fight the Daleks ran up to the doctor. "Doctor, do the Cybermen need to be attacked by making them shoot themselves like the Daleks?" Knuckles asked.

"No, thank god!" the doctor answered.

"Good, because you know how that fight turned out!" Voltros shouted.

"Yeah, I know," the doctor replied, laughing nervously.

"If it weren't for Wyott, _all_ of Mobius would've been doomed forever!" Knuckles shouted.

"I know," Sonic replied.

"So, if we can't let the Cybermen touch us, then how are we going to defeat them?" Megan asked.

"We'll defeat them with these plasma guns I've made for you all," the doctor answered.

"Plasma guns?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, plasma guns," the doctor replied. "The Cybermen have grown more powerful, so we'll need weapons as strong as possible!"

"How much stronger have the Cybermen gotten?" Christina asked.

"Well…" the doctor started.

**Flashback…**

The doctor was lying on the ground unconscious. Then he woke up. "Huh… what happened?" he asked himself. Then he saw that Cybermen were taking over Manhattan. "What!? Are you fucking serious!?" he shouted.

"All filthy humans shall live no longer!" the Cybermen shouted. They were shooting every building in Manhattan down, & all of the citizens were running for their lives.

"Oh shit!" the doctor shouted. Then he saw a few Cybermen walk out of the TARDIS. "What the!? How did they get in there!?" he shouted. He saw that the Cybermen took his power cube that prevents them from getting damaged so hard. "The power cube! No!" the doctor shouted. He ran towards the Cyberman that is holding it, but he was shot in the chest by the Cyberman. "Ahh!" he shouted, falling back to the ground. He tried to get up, but he couldn't, & he had passed out for another hour.

**End of flashback…**

"Wow… a power cube that prevents you from getting damaged so hard?" Silver asked.

"Yes," the doctor asked. "That power cube will make the one holding it less vulnerable. However, it can't protect the holder from more than 5 plasma guns, which is perfect because I made so many plasma guns!"

"I guess this power cube isn't strong enough to make you invincible," Shadow replied.

"Yes, but it's still a powerful item that I need to make me as much stronger as possible!" the doctor replied back. "Now, let's plan out our attack on the Cybermen & find that cube!" Everyone got ready to plan out the attack on the Cybermen.

**And that's the second chapter! Since April is almost up, I'll be posting the final chapter on either Monday or Tuesday, so make sure to keep an eye out for any updates on this fanfic! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


	3. Chapter 3

The Cybermen, part 1, chapter 3.

**Hello, & welcome to the final chapter of my twentieth fanfic! This is it: The battle against the Cybermen on Mobius! Get ready, readers, because the battle starts now!**

The Cybermen have appeared in Mobius. "Now we are here! We shall attack this place!" one Cyberman said.

Suddenly, the doctor appeared. "Hey! Cyber scrap!" he shouted.

"Look! It's the doctor!" one Cyberman shouted. The other Cybermen that were with the Cyberman were about to shoot the doctor, but he pulled out his plasma gun & shot them all. "Aaahh!" the Cybermen shouted, falling down & shutting down.

"Alright! Way to go, doctor!" Sonic shouted. Suddenly, more Cybermen showed up behind him.

"Sonic! Behind you!" the doctor shouted.

Sonic turned around. "Whoa!" he shouted, moving away from them. He shot the Cybermen, & the Cybermen fell down. "Thanks, doctor!" Sonic said to the doctor.

Twenty-four more Cybermen showed up right next to Tails, Knuckles, Silver, & Yasunori. All four of them shot six of each. "Alright, we got them!" Tails shouted.

"Yeah!" Knuckles, Yasunori, & Silver shouted.

Shadow, Voltros, & Megan found Cybermen at the front of a hotel. "We shall destroy this place!" the Cybermen shouted.

"Oh no you don't!" Shadow, Voltros, & Megan shouted, shooting the Cybermen.

"Aaahh! What the fuck ju…" the Cybermen were about to say before shutting down & falling down.

There were Cybermen around a helpless citizen. "Give us everything you have, young woman!" they said.

"No! I won't!" the woman replied.

"Fine, we'll just have to kill you then," the Cybermen shouted, about to shoot the woman. Suddenly, David the Rap Fox showed up.

"_Watch out, evil Cybermen!  
__You gonna kill that lady, I will kill you then!_" he rapped. Then he shot the Cybermen that surrounded the woman one by one.

"Aaahh! This can't be!" the Cybermen shouted. Then they fell down & shut down.

The woman walked up to David & said, "Thank you for saving my life!"

"No problem, young ma'am!" David replied.

"Where do you think these Cybermen might be, Christina?" Nathan asked, walking over by a restaurant.

"I don't know," Christina answered. Then she saw Cybermen disguised as normal people. "Over there!" she shouted, pointing at the Cybermen over at the counter.

"How do you know if it's them?" Nathan asked.

"Their head shapes! They're not anything like a normal Mobian!" Christina answered.

"Alright, let's get them!" Nathan replied. He & Christina entered the restaurant. "Hey! Cybermen!" they shouted.

"What!?" the Cybermen shouted. Christina & Nathan shot their plasma guns right at the Cybermen. "NNOOOOOOOOO!" the Cybermen shouted, shutting down.

"Wow, that's amazing!" the worker behind the counter said. "I'm gonna go ask the boss & see if he can let me give you two free soda!"

"Thank you, mister!" Nathan & Christina replied.

At an entrance to Mobius, the doctor shot the rest of the Cybermen there with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Yasunori, & Silver. "Alright, I think that's the last of them," Silver said.

"You think so, Silver?" the doctor said. He pointed to more Cybermen appearing by jumping off a huge silver ship. Over a hundred showed up.

"We shall kill you all off at once!" all of the Cybermen shouted.

Nathan, Christina, Knuckles, Shadow, Voltros, Megan, & David appeared. "That the rest of the Cybermen?" Nathan asked.

"At least, the ones that might attack Mobius, I'm thinking," the doctor answered. Everyone got ready to kill off the waves of Cybermen.

"Sonic, you fight with Yasunori, Tails, Knuckles, Nathan, & Christina! I'll fight with David, Silver, Shadow, Voltros, & Megan!" the doctor shouted.

"Right!" Sonic replied.

Suddenly, Wyott appeared. "Wah-hao!" Wyott appeared.

"Wyott! I'm so glad you could help! Want to team up with us to kill these bastards?" Voltros asked. Wyott nodded, & teamed up with him & his group.

"Alright, let's do this!" the doctor shouted. The Cybermen separated into two groups, each with 50 Cybermen. Each group of Cybermen got ready to attack each team of heroes.

After about 25 Cybermen from each group was shot, the heroes started to get tired. "Man, there's just WAY to much Cybermen!" the doctor shouted.

Suddenly, one Cyberman shot Wyott. "AAAHH!" Wyott shouted.

"Wyott! No!" all of the heroes shouted.

"Doctor & everyone in his team, fight off the Cybermen while I get Wyott!" Voltros commanded.

"Right!" the doctor & his team replied, continuing to shoot the Cybermen. Voltros ran towards his wounded brother.

"Wyott, are you okay!?" Voltros asked, worried.

"Uh… uh-huh," Wyott answered in a small voice, nodding.

"Come on, Wyott, we gotta get you to the hospital!" Voltros shouted. He took Wyott & ran to a nearby hospital.

"Well, that's two members we've lost already!" Knuckles shouted. "What a terrible sign!"

One Cyberman shot both Nathan & Christina. "AAAHH!" the two shouted.

"No! Not Nathan & Christina too!" Tails shouted.

"Dammit!" Sonic shouted. "Voltros, take _them_ to the hospital too!"

"I'm on it, Sonic!" Voltros shouted. He grabbed Nathan & Christina as well, & then ran to the hospital.

"You cannot defeat us!" The Cybermen shouted.

"There's too many of them!" Solver shouted. Suddenly, he got an idea. "Wait a minute!" He sneaked behind five Cybermen & secretly took out their covering on their back. He took wires from their circuit boards & changed it to where the Cybermen would be good guys.

"Enemy extinction, activated!" the hacked Cybermen shouted. They shot five of the other Cybermen.

"Aaahh! You traito…" the shot Cybermen shouted before shutting down.

"Alright, way to go, Silver! We got more helpers!" the doctor shouted. The hacked Cybermen were shooting the other Cybermen, helping out the heroes.

"Traitors! We shall kill you at once!" the Cybermen that weren't shot yet shouted. Suddenly, they got shot at in the backs by Sonic.

"Ha! Idiots!" Sonic shouted.

Then there were five other Cybermen left. "Traitors! What have you do-" they were shot at by the hacked Cybermen.

"Alright! We did it!" the doctor shouted.

"Hold up… just to make sure they don't cause trouble on us again…" Silver said. He controlled the five Cybermen & made them shoot each other at once.

"Ahh!" the remaining Cybermen shouted, falling on their backs & shutting down.

"There we go!" Silver said.

"We did it!" Tails cheered.

"But where's that cube you told us about, doctor?" Shadow asked.

"Well, I guess it's not THESE Cybermen that have it. Oh well, I'll find it someday," the doctor answered.

"Hopefully, you will," David responded.

**Meanwhile, at the Cybermen base…**

"What!? How could your army not defeat them!?" the Dalek Emperor shouted to the Cyberman Emperor.

"Well, Dalek Emperor, I can explain," the Cyberman Emperor said.

"You can't explain anything!" the Dalek emperor shouted.

"Okay, I promise you that, when we go to Elmore, we WILL do better!" the Cyberman Emperor.

"You _better!_" the Dalek emperor shouted.

**And that's the final chapter! Next time, the Cybermen invade Elmore! What will happen **_**there?**_** Find out in the Doctor Who/Amazing World of Gumball crossover section! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


End file.
